Christmas Magic -Angels in Japan Substory
by Angel of the Quill
Summary: In response to a head canon request for Soryu meeting Angel's overprotective parents. Finally returning home to England after almost 5 years away, how will Angel and her new lover be received? Will her parents discover his ignominious profession? Read on to find out. Set during Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Angel and Soryu Oh- Christmas Special

I know it's a bit late but I got a headcanon request by Anon for Soryu to meet Angel's parents and I have been dying to write that anyway so I thought I'd just club them together. Also I am definitely starting a sequel to Angel's in Japan, but I'm not sure if I should start that first or do an OC/ Baba long story because I have ideas for both of them in my head right now! Let me know what you think!

Love M xxx

Chapter 1

Angel sighed as she stared out the window of the luxurious penthouse suite she'd been staying in for almost half a year now. She loved Soryu immensely and enjoyed living with him, but unfortunately that she was tied only to missions in Japan and China at most. After 5 years of wandering where the wind or her next target would take her, she found settling into a rut slightly boring. Not to mention, she was feeling homesick. Outside the sun shone brightly- not a hint of snow at all. She fondly remembered snowball fights with her sister and building snowmen with her dad as her mum waited inside with dry towels and steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate. She was missing England and her family. It had been nearly 2 years since she'd retuned and even though she hadn't spoken to her family in 5 years, she would inbetween visits pop back home and watch them from afar, only half satisfying her longing to be reunited with them. Angel blinked away the tears as a fresh bout of homesickness washed over her. '_There's no pointing hoping for things you can't have. Anyway, you're better off here. Where you can't endanger any of them.'_ She scolded herself sternly as she opened the window to let in some fresh air.

'What are you thinking about?' A low voice came suddenly from behind her, startling her a little.

'Jesus Christ, Soryu. You scared me half to death! How the hell did you manage to sneak up on me anyway? I never thought _you_ of all people would manage that.' She exclaimed in surprise.

'What do you mean _me_ of all people?' He demanded crossly, slightly offended.

'Aww sweetie, I didn't mean nothing by it. I just meant that… well… you're huge- it's hard to imagine you sneaking up on people. Sorry.' She winked cheekily at him as she kissed his cheek.

'You're homesick, aren't you?' He observed dryly. Angel stopped dead in shock. No one could ever tell how she was feeling- she'd mastered hiding her feelings years ago. How the hell did he perceive that so easily?

'What? No, I'm not!'

'Yes you are: you're speaking in English and your British accent just got a lot heavier. It always does when you're missing home.' He smirked knowingly at her.

'You never fail to surprise me do you, Sor?' She smiled as he took her into his arms. 'I can't believe you picked up on that… It's just- I _never_ thought I'd say this, but I'm missing the weather! Of all things…' She shook her head in disbelief, chuckling wryly. 'There hasn't been a drop of snow or any hint of cold… I guess I sort of missed the whole festive mood thing. Never mind, it's fine.'

'I know what you mean- I loved the snow when I was a kid.' He admitted. Angel raised an eyebrow at this rare revelation of his true feelings. Soryu always tried so hard to hide everything about himself or his family or feelings. It made her genuinely happy when he shared even these little details with her because it made her feel like he was letting her in and revealing the truth about himself.

'Really? You and snow. To be honest I can't even imagine it. What were you like in snowball fights? I presume that's what you were into since any attempt by you to build a snowman would most certainly have been disastrous.' She teased. He scowled as he knew she'd hit it dead on. He sucked at building snowmen- the whole "roll big balls of powder and try and get it to stick together" stuff wasn't really his thing. He did however always win the snowball fights. He always managed to rally up the best team and organize tactics and strategies perfectly- a mobster and a true leader since childhood.

'I did not suck at building snowmen. I was actually rather good.' He lied, blushing at her perceptiveness. 'And obviously I won all the snowball fights.'

'All of them?'

'Every single one!' He smirked proudly.

'Well that's 'cos you've never played against me.'

'You really think _you_ can beat _me_ in a snowball fight?'

'No doubt about it.' She challenged provokingly.

'Well, then we'll have to test that theory.'

'With what? Mud?' She scoffed, looking at the slightly damp, but still warm conditions outside.

'No, we're going to England.'

'What? No we're not!'

'Scared you'll lose the bet, darling?' He teased slyly, but Angel wasn't amused.

'Soryu… Seriously, we can't just up and go to England. What about your work?'

'Kyo and Ryosuke can manage it. Besides, it's nearly Christmas and I think we deserve a break: after all, I'd like some alone time with my beautiful girlfriend. Besides, I haven't been back there in a while and I miss it too- I did spend most of my childhood there, after all.' Soryu admitted, nuzzling her neck suggestively.

'I don't know…'

'Please?' Soryu looked at her earnestly and her resolve melted at once. He wasn't really the type to prioritise her or a romantic holiday over his work, so it was best to take advantage of whatever had gotten into him now.

'All right. It'll be fun! I love you so much.' She cheered up almost instantly as she began to plan all the things they could do. 'Oh, we could go to Hyde park and see the lights in front of the National History Museum! They're beautiful- especially Winter Wonderland! And I hope it snows this year. And maybe if we stay till new years we can see the spectacular firework display on the Thames…' She began to chatter excitedly about all the things she wanted to do. Soryu chuckled at her enthusiasm.

'Just a minute ago you weren't keen to go and now you're acting like I've suggested the most brilliant thing in the world. Sounds like you've been thinking about this for a long time. Why didn't you just ask? You're a strange woman.' He teased with his infuriating, yet gorgeously endearing smirk.

'Well, I couldn't very well turn down an opportunity to best you in a snowball fight, now could I?' She retorted.

'You wish.' He snorted.

'Fine, then. £100 says you won't last more than 15 minutes.'

'You're on. But if I win the bet and the snowball fight, then my reward shall be very sweet indeed.' He whispered into her neck, one hand reaching down to cup her buttocks, to pull her closer to him as he claimed her with a loving kiss. She looked up at him with her dark, calf-eyes, her homesickness thrust to the back of her mind as she dissolved in the happiness of the present.

AN: I'll try to keep updating as soon as possible, but I am going away on holiday on Sunday so gonna be busy, busy, busy! J

Also, would you like the other bidders to join them on the trip as well as romantic Soryu/Angel moments or should it be just them two. Let me know quick!


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Magic

Chapter 2

_'Good Afternoon. This is your Captain speaking. It's a bright clear day and we shall shortly be arriving in London Heathrow. The time now is 04:OO and the temperature is a crisp -2__. Enjoy your stay and we look forward to seeing you fly with us again.'_

The pilot's voice announced their landing in London and Angel looked joyously out the window as they began to descend. They made their way through security and finally emerged outside, where a brisk winter breeze was sweeping across the airport. Angel took a deep breath, inhaling in the cold, refreshing feel of the English weather. Meanwhile next to her, Soryu stood rigid, frowning against the cold.

'Geez… I'd forgotten how cold it can get here.' He muttered through gritted teeth, winding his scarf tighter around his slender neck.

'I still can't believe we're here!' Soryu looked down at Angel, surprised by the joy shining in her eyes, as if there was a candle lit behind them. He couldn't understand why she hadn't suggested it earlier, if she'd wanted to come back to England so badly. He would have fought with the moon and broken the stars out of the sky if she'd asked for it- a holiday to London was nothing in comparison. H smiled fondly at his bright girlfriend. He couldn't believe how she'd so quickly encompassed him wholly in the palm of her hand. He, who'd never cared about anyone and had always thought of women as a nuisance, was now inappropriately head over heels in love with her- something no one could have ever predicted.

'You're happy?'

'Soryu, I'm happy to be able to spend time with you, doesn't matter where we are.' She said sincerely, resting her head on his shoulder while they waited for a taxi. 'So how do you want to play this? City break in my London flat or shall we head out to my house in the suburbs and spend Christmas there?'

'Do whatever you want.'

'We could go home- it's not too far from London anyway, so we can head up to the city closer to Christmas and enjoy the light and festivities.'

Soryu just nodded, grateful when the taxi finally showed up so that he could get out of the bitter cold.

The taxi pulled up outside a large, beautiful looking house with a huge sprawling carriage driveway. Angel lived in a modern mansion, with a beautiful juxtaposition of wood and metal to convey the post-modern architectural style of the building. Soryu looked at it in wonder, taking in the beautiful pond that had been lit up by blue lights in the darkness of the early evening. Even in front of the house, there were several lights leading up to the front door, and more subtly placed to illuminate the huge house. He had no idea she was so rich. While she didn't live completely frugally, she had never once flaunted her wealth or money, as Eisuke and the others were wont to do.

She un-hesitantly walked up to the door and opened it, leading him inside.

'Welcome to my humble abode.' She declared, flinging her arms wide in an inviting gesture.

'Nice place.' He commented dryly.

'You like it? I'm not around much, so when I'm away my housemate looks after it. Thank him for keeping it in such a pristine condition.'

'House-mate?' As if on cue, a handsome young man arrived, looking stunned to see her.

'Angel! You should have called and informed me that you were coming- and that you're bringing a guest! I would have prepared!' The young blonde looked slightly flustered.

'It's alright Charles!' She laughed, patting him amicably on the back. 'Don't be so formal! This is Soryu.' The man flashed him a charming smile, white teeth glinting like pearls and stretched out a hand in greeting.

'Lovely to meet you. I'm Charles Rosenberg- the bane and boon of her life.' He joked cheerfully. Soryu's face, however, remained hard and unfriendly. What was this about Angel living with a young man? He hated Charles from the moment he laid eyes on him, imagining just how close those two must be. The man's smile faltered slightly.

'Be nice.' Angel whispered in Japanese, noticing the displeasure on Soryu's face.

Soryu expressionlessly stretched out his hand for the handshake, smoothly introducing himself.

'Right well, you two must be exhausted. I presume you're returning from China, Angel, judging by the accent you've picked up?' Charles asked, taking her bag.

'Japan actually, but good guess. I'm starving Charles- what's for dinner?'

'Well, actually… I was going over to Jessica's place for the holidays. You know, a little Christmas family get together and all that.' He looked sheepishly towards the door and Angel noticed, for the first time, the packed suitcase standing by the door to the lounge.

'Who's Jessica?'

'My girlfriend.'

'What happened to Lizzie?'

'We broke up like 2 years ago.'

'I'm not surprised Charlie. You go through girlfriends faster than I go through Chocolate fudge ice cream.' She teased fondly. She hadn't seen her friend in ages and had truly missed him. She was so engaged in their banter that she almost forgot Soryu, who was still standing next to her with a deadly expression on his face.

'What can I say? You can't tie down a player like me.' He winked cockily at her.

'Yeah right. More like no girl apart from me can bear you for more than a few weeks.' He pouted at her teasing, both of them breaking down into laughter. 'Give us a few minutes to dump our stuff. Soryu love, why don't you head on upstairs and I'll just grab a glass of water and join you. Feel free to explore. Bedroom's on the second floor- 3rd door on the left.' Soryu sighed and left them to it, turning over in his head, all the fun different ways in which he could kill Charles Rosenberg.

'Who's the bloke?' Charles asked in a low voice once Soryu had disappeared upstairs. 'A guy from the mission you're working on now?'

Angel shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't actually dated since Thomas' death and felt a bit strange to turn up after one and a half years with a new boyfriend in tow.

'Umm…not quite…'

'What? Then who is he? And how come you're back so suddenly anyway. Aren't you supposed to be temping with Interpol right now?'

'Yeah… I'm on holiday…'

'Holiday?' He echoed in disbelief. Charles was a colleague of Angel's when she worked for MI6 and Thomas' best friend. He'd known her in forever and knew a lot about her. Ever since Tom's death she'd thrown herself into her work and he hadn't seen her take a holiday once in those 5 years. In fact, he hadn't seen her this cheerful in a very long time. He glanced back in the direction Soryu had disappeared, jaw dropping in shock as realisation set in.

'No…' He said in an awed whisper.

'Yep. That was Soryu Oh. My new boyfriend.' She announced with a proud smile.

'Get out of here! Holy shit! You have a _boyfriend_! Oh my, fucking god!' He shouted, picking her up and whirling her around gleefully.

'I knew you'd overreact.' She rolled her eyes in exasperation at his antics.

'I'm not overreacting. This is your first boyfriend in 5 years! I'm happy for you. It's well past time for you to move on.' He cheered, dragging her to the kitchen and pouring out a liberal glass of wine to celebrate. 'Although, a lot has to be said for your taste in men. What's his problem, anyway? He looked like he wanted to kill me.' Charles complained.

Angel sighed with a shrug. 'Knowing Soryu, he probably did want to kill you. It's way stricter in Japan- you know what it's like. Remember the Kowachi mission. Anyway, I suspect he's not too thrilled to find out that you live with me.'

'Live with you? That's rich. Not like either of us are ever around long enough for him to complain.' Charles snorted, raising his glass for a toast. 'To a long and prosperous relationship between the two of you.'

'Ugh! You make it sound like such a big deal.' She shook her head in exasperation. Just then, Soryu reappeared, the scowl on his face deepening as he saw the two of them huddled together laughing and grinning.

'Relax mate. I ain't making a move on your woman. She's all yours and I'm thankful for it. Good luck- she's a right handful alright.'

'I am not!'

'Are too.' Charles countered with a cheeky grin. 'Anyway, I'd best get a move on. Leave you two love birds alone.' Angel blushed at the suggestive look he was giving them. Boys never grew up.

'Charlie…' She mock glared at him. He threw his hands up in surrender.

'All right, alright, I'll go. I know when I'm not wanted. Have fun!' He grabbed his coat and suitcase, but suddenly turned to Soryu with a dead serious expression on his face. 'Listen, mate. I don't know what magic you worked on her to make her fall in love with you but it's taken her 5 years to finally move on from her fiancé. If you ever hurt her, or break her heart, I will personally hunt you down and kill you.'

'Charles! Stop it. We can do without the threats thank you very much.' Angel said indignantly, immediately stepping up to defend her boyfriend. All the initial playfulness was gone from Charles' face and Soryu noted just how intimidating the man could look. He was tall and muscly from years of training and fighting and Soryu knew he wasn't just making an empty threat. Suddenly, his respect for the other man rose slightly.

Soryu nodded stiffly and replied seriously, 'I don't intend to ever hurt her. I promise you that I will try to keep her the happiest woman alive and if I fail, I deserve to be killed.' Charles stared hard at him and Soryu returned his gaze unflinchingly.

'Tch. Knock it off you two. And Charles- quit butting into my love life.'

'Fine. I'll see you later, Angel.' His bright smile was back, the dangerous menace he'd displayed a second ago had vanished instantly. Soryu didn't trust the ease with which this man changed his demeanour. It made it hard to see what he was really like. '_But then again, I guess that's what a spy has to be like._' Soryu thought, correctly presuming him to be Angel's colleague.

Charles left cheerily and Angel turned to him with a smile.

'Now… We're all alone in this big, empty house. What could we _possibly_ do to keep ourselves entertained?' She wondered dramatically, tapping a finger on her chin. Soryu ignored her and the flirtatious suggestion, instead turning his back on her and heading up the stairs to her bedroom.

'Soryu, come on! You're not still mad about Charles, are you? It's completely platonic I assure you- he's just a colleague and I'm never around anyway. And when I'm home, he's most likely away on work. You know I love you and you're the first and last person I've loved since Thomas.' She called behind him.

'If that's the case then prove it.'

'Huh?'

'We have the whole house to ourselves, right? Well, I can think of a few ways for you to make it up to me.' He grinned wickedly at her and stepped back hesitantly, wondering what she'd gotten herself into. One thing was for sure: she wouldn't be getting much sleep that night...

AN: Angel/ Soryu smut scene next chapter? What do you think? Let me know any thoughts or ideas or comments you may have!


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Magic

Hey guys, sorry this update took a while- I was away on holiday and I didn't have a computer or laptop or a stable Internet connection. I know I suggested smut last chapter but I'm really not that comfortable writing really explicit smut and someone helped me realise that I don't have to do something I'm not comfortable with to please my readers. However, this chapter does contain some passion so hopefully you guys won't be too disappointed. I'm sincerely sorry cos I'm desperately trying to keep these stories entertaining and engaging for as wide an audience as possible. Let me know if you have any ideas or criticisms at all in a review or comment.

Enjoy!

Love M xxx

Chapter 3

Angel stepped back hesitantly, wary of the intense look in Soryu's eyes. He'd been jealous over Charles and now he was determined to show her who she belonged to. Bounding easily down the sweeping mahogany stairway, he pulled her into a fiercely passionate kiss, pushing her up against the wall in urge for dominance. Angel froze in surprise- Soryu only ever acted this out of control when he was really feeling lustful. She grinned at his fervour.

'If I knew all it took to get you like this was to make you jealous, then I would have flirted with other guys a bit sooner.' He growled at her smirk.

'Don't even think about it. I will slit the throat of any man who tries to lay a hand on you.' She could see the seriousness in his eyes. 'But you must definitely be punished for your brazenness, woman.' He commanded, trailing hungry kisses down the side of her neck. She gasped as he began to suckle on the sensitive flesh at the side of her throat, her heart racing at his proximity.

'What are you going to do to me?' She asked timidly.

'You're going to find out.' He pressed another hot kiss on to her mouth, pulling her with him as they stumbled into the large living room of the mansion, yanking his immaculate suit jacket off as he went. Angel reached up to undo the buttons on his shirt and found her hands slapped away for her efforts.

'What-'

'Shhh. You're being punished, remember? I'm in charge here.' She watched, slightly wary as he roughly yanked off her shirt and skirt, leaving her barely clad in her tantalizing red lingerie. 'Mmmm. That red suits your skin to perfection.' Soryu whispered hungrily, running his tongue along the ridge of her collar bone. She tried to put her arms around him and pull him closer, but suddenly he was gone. Before she could react in her lusty haze, Soryu pinned her arms up above her head, leaving her dangling vulnerable and exposed in front of him. She struggled futilely against his strong grip. With a wicked grin he continued his teasing kisses before pulling her onto the massive sofa where they made love in front of the roaring fire.

Angel smiled lovingly down at the muscly, lightly sweating man below her.

'If _that's_ what getting punished feels like, then I should be naughty more often.' She giggled, running her thumb across his lower lips and along his strong jaw. Soryu sighed contentedly, idly playing with her silky black curtain of hair that cascaded over the both of them.

'I'm sorry about the way I reacted when I met Charles- I was… jealous and I promise I won't let it happen again.' Soryu whispered embarrassedly.

'That's alright sweetheart.' She smiled warmly at him, enjoying their pillow talk. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy. She was back in her own home, the love of her life in her arms, looking at her like she was one of the 7 wonders of the world. She rejoiced in the fact that they were warm and toasty by the roaring fire, while snow flakes swirled down in sparkling flurries outside the window.

'Who is he anyway?'

'Who? Charles?' Soryu nodded. 'He's my best friend. I met him and Thomas in uni- we were all in the same college at Cambridge. Then… I don't know. We hit it off immediately- we three were inseparable and when Tom and I started dating Charles was nothing but supportive. We all had the same ambition: to serve Her Royal Majesty's Secret Service so then we became colleagues.'

She faltered there, remembering sadly how they used to laugh and all the fun they used to have together. They were the most immature boys in all of England, but she loved them both regardless. After Tom's death, it felt like a shadow had fallen over her life- a seemingly eternal darkness, which was miraculously lifted by the unexpected arrival of Soryu in her life.

'Anyway… after Tom's death… Charles showed me so much support. You have no idea what it's like to have your marriage broken off a week before, because you received your fiancé's head in a box.' She broke off, a choking sob overcoming her. Soryu sat up, gently cradling her in his arms as she tried to stop herself from crying.

'It's ok- you don't have to talk about it.' He patted her awkwardly. He wasn't used to dealing with crying women- in fact he wasn't used to women in general and he was terrified.

'No it's ok. I want you to know about it because you're such an important part of my life. How can our future go on if I let my past drag me down?' She wiped a few stray tears, recomposing herself, before continuing.

'Slightly over 5 years ago, I was, obviously, engaged to Tom. Two months before our wedding, he accepted a mission in Dubai- I think there was something shady going on with the ruler of Dubai or whatever. Anyway, even though I begged him not to go because we had so many wedding preparations to do and it was cutting it a bit too fine to the wedding date, he still decided to go. I think, a month before our wedding something went wrong and he was caught. I shudder to remember, all that time I was so happy and engrossed in wedding preparations while _he_ was being tortured in the dungeons, by the Sheikh. I had no way of calling or finding out cos it was a security risk so I didn't think too much of it, until one week before- the time when I was receiving wedding gifts from relatives and friends who wouldn't be able to make it to the wedding, I received a huge, beautifully wrapped box. That box is burned into my mind forever.' She made a noise of disgust, furiously rubbing her eyes as if trying to erase the vision of that horrendous thing from her mind. 'It was heavy and white, with a beautiful golden ribbon and a fancy bow. Naturally, I assumed it was a wedding gift only inside…' Angel got up and began agitatedly pacing across the room. 'What kind of sick person even does something like that?' She spat in disgust.

'I am so, so sorry.' Soryu said in a low voice, shock written across his face. She was even stronger than he'd thought before, to have gone through something like that and come out of it as well as she did. How she coped, he did not know, but she hadn't let it affect her work. Despite the cruelty shown to her, she kept fighting to save innocent people and keep the world safe from criminals… like him. Soryu glanced down in shame, despising himself for how cowardly and weak his cushy yakuza's life seemed in comparison to the righteousness with which Angel fought.

'Anyway, after that it was all shock horror. My family went mental. I know they were only trying to protect me but I felt suffocated under all the pity and attention. I hated the way everyone looked at me. The only person who understood in the slightest was Charles. Tom was more like a brother to him so he understood what it felt like for me. He could see that I didn't want the pity that my parent were showering on me and he protected me from the abusive insults from ignorant relatives who didn't know the truth of what had happened and thought that I'd been ditched. People can be quite harsh on a girl when she's been left at the altar- especially Indians. For some reason, it's always blamed on the girl. So I upped and fled, blind in my thirst for revenge, but Charles saved me. He brought me back and protected me from all the pity from my friends and other agents who knew the truth of what had happened. I threw myself into my work, getting harder, stronger and perhaps more merciless in a desperate attempt to block out the past.' Angel stopped her pacing and turned to look at Soryu, her piercing gaze travelling to the very core of his soul. 'Until I met you, that is.'

'Wow…' Soryu was speechless, head reeling with the amount of information she'd just given him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that after all these years, _he'd_ been the one to unlock her heart.

'yeah… Sorry, I know that was a bit of information overload, but you're the only person I've ever talked to about this and once I started it all just sort of gushed out. I couldn't hold back. That was nearly 6 years of repressed anger and emotions in there. Well, I'm glad I got that out of my system.' She grinned at him, coming to sit back down on the sofa beside him.

'Yeah, well, I'm glad you told me. Angel, you know I'll always be there for you no matter what, right?' Soryu said, being unusually sincere. 'I love you.' He whispered in Chinese, pulling her close to him as if she was a little child in need of comforting. He placed a light kiss on the top of her head. Suddenly, something occurred to him.

'Hang on a minute. Does that mean you haven't seen your family in _5 years_?' He asked incredulously. Angel nodded sheepishly.

'I haven't even spoken to them since. All I've done is watch them from afar, from time to time.'

'I think that's rather cruel of you.'

'What? How is it cruel?' She frowned.

'It wasn't their fault that this happened to you and I'm sure they are yearning to see you again and you clearly want to see them too. I think it's about time you paid them a visit.'

'Soryu, I really don't think-'

'No excuses.' He gazed at her sternly and she knew with a sinking feeling that he was right.

'Fine, but you're coming with me.'

'What?! But-'

'No buts. I really don't want to face them alone. Besides, you're my new boyfriend, it'll be good for you to meet the fam-' She broke off, looking suddenly thoughtful.

'What? What is it?'

'Hmmm… I can't promise you you'll come out unscathed though. My family… they can be a bit much. And my parents are really overprotective. Oh dear… do I have to?'

'Yes, _you_ do. I don't though.' He said looking slightly alarmed, trying to get out of this thing she'd roped him into doing.

'Nu uh, Mister. If I'm going down, you're going down with me. Fair warning though: my dad's an ex naval officer and I'm his little princess, so try not to get shot tomorrow.' She smiled innocently at him before flouncing out of the living room, leaving Soryu staring aghast at her retreating figure. What had he got himself into now?

AN: Love it? Hate it? Suggestions or thoughts? Please leave a review!

Love M xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Magic

So it took a while but we're finally about to meet Angel's parents! Sorry, I'm quite excited about this…

Love M xxx

Chapter 4

Angel ran a critical eye over Soryu, who was standing with his back to her, dressed in an immaculate dark blue suit with his dark hair gelled stylishly back. As if sensing her behind him, Soryu turned round and his jaw dropped at the stunning sight that awaited him.

'So? What do you think?' She asked shyly, tucking a tendril of hair behind her ears, blushing slightly at the avaricious way in which Soryu was regarding her.

It was the first time he'd seen her dressed in a traditional Indian outfit and he swore to god she'd never looked more exotic or beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful hand embroidered, floor length, white skirt, which was tastefully brightened with splashes of colour here and there. The matching blouse she was wearing left her midriff tantalizingly bare and Soryu idly wondered if she'd let him run his hand across it. It took all his effort not to grab her and invest his effort in more interesting activities…

'You don't like it?' She asked anxiously, worried about the strange expression on his face. She'd really hoped that Soryu would like the _lehenga_ she'd donned as it was the first time she'd revealed a more personal aspect about her lifestyle to him(the last time she'd worn something so traditional was during her pre-wedding ceremonies) and she wasn't too sure about the outfit.

'No… it's not that. You look… beautiful.' He said quietly, taking in the vision before him. He was rewarded by a hundred watt smile.

'It makes me so happy to know that you like it.'

'It's strange the things that make you happy.' He observed in wonder.

'If there's one thing that life has taught me, it's to celebrate the little things: a smile, a moment, a _kiss_. Would you mind coming with me for a second? The reason I'm dressed up like this is because there's quite a special occasion going on at home and I wasn't sure about what jewellery to wear.' She stepped off the last stair, walking down a long corridor to the opposite side of the huge house and Soryu followed in an enchanted daze.

'When you said special occasion, I presumed you meant a festival or something. Not a bloody wedding.' Soryu whispered in annoyance as he apprehensively watched the massive house teeming with loud, happy strangers. The snow covered ground glistened ethereally, giving the whole wedding a new, mesmerizing sort of beauty.

'Believe it or not, my little sister's grown up so much that she's getting married.' Angel looked just as apprehensive and wary as he did. She gulped, trying to steady her breathing. Despite the freezing temperature, she was beginning to feel hot and sweaty. Her parents had no idea where she'd was or what she'd been upto for the last 5 years. Suddenly turning up in the middle of her sister's wedding was bound to cause a scene, though Angel couldn't bear the prospect of missing the most important day of her sister's life. Soryu noticed Angel's hesitation and with a reluctant sigh he reached out and took her hand, giving it a small squeeze for comfort. She looked at him in shock.

'What? You looked like you were about to start hyperventilating. Now come on, let's get this thing over with.' He started striding towards the entrance of the countryside mansion that was festooned with flowers and decorations.

Soryu winced in annoyance at the loud music blaring out from the wedding band and the general excited hubbub around were both standing, unnoticed on the fringes of the hall. Angel looked intimidated by the swarm of distant friends and relatives, most of whom she barely recognized. _'Typical.'_ Soryu thought, with a roll of his eyes. _'You give her terrifying knife wielding thugs and goons threatening to shoot her and she laughs at it like it's a game. But put her in the midst of a crowd of her family and she looks like a rabbit caught in the headlights.'_

The house was massive, with an Indian- style alter placed in the middle of the humongous hall/ lounge. It was decorated beautifully with garlands of marigolds and expensive-looking bouquets of roses and lilies. Soryu idly wondered just how rich her family were.

'You're parents seem quite well to do.' He commented dryly, as he observed the festivities before him.

'Hmmm? Yeah. I may not have talked to them in a while but I'm not a terrible daughter. I send them half my salary every year, so they can live in total comfort. We weren't exactly rich when I was growing up but my parents sacrificed everything for my sister and I, to put us through the best education and give us everything we wanted: private education all my life, Cambridge fees and luxury holidays, even if they couldn't quite afford it. It's only fair that I returned the favour.'

Soryu was surprised at that revelation. His girlfriend seemed to be more rich than even himself, he thought noting the expensive diamond jewellery adorning her.

'Angel… Just how much _do_ you earn?'

'More than I know what to do with. Even though I give half of it to my parents and a substantial amount to charity, I'll still have enough left over to buy… a fleet of Rolls Royce.' She said matter-of-factly, not at all affected by the extent of her wealth. She had always been so humble and simple that none of them even had a clue that she might be rich, let alone richer than Eisuke.

Suddenly, a slight plump Indian woman in a glitzy sari stopped in front of them and greeted them.

'Hello, how are you? Have you eaten yet? Food has been served in the marquis in the garden.' She smiled at them, not recognizing Angel at all.

'_Nahi_, Masi. _Hum abhi jarehe hain_. We're going to go just once Preethi and her new husband go to get lunch.' Angel smiled charmingly at her aunt, who was staring at her with a slightly puzzled look. She knew that face was familiar, and the girl had just called her _Masi-_Aunt, but who was she? Shaking her head, she began to move on and tend to the other guests, when a loud shriek rang across the hall!

'_Anjali!'_ A young girl, of maybe 16 years, hurtled towards Angel, nearly tripping over her own skirt in her haste to get there. Before Angel could react, the girl had thrown her arms around her, pulling her into a deathlike embrace.

'Samara. Can't. Breathe. Loosen your grip.' Angel mock- gasped, smiling slightly at her over excited cousin.

Angel looked up slowly, afraid of what might happen next and sure enough, her fears came true as the entire wedding hall had gone quiet and almost everybody was staring at her.

'Anjali?' Her aunt, whispered in awe. There was a moment of silence, before all hell broke loose.

AN: So, we finally discovered Angel's real name! Anjali means Angel or messenger, so that's how she derived her code name. Anyway, i hope you liked it. _**Please **_leave a review to tell me what you thought. They are _so_ encouraging, it motivates me to write more/ better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas Magic**

Hey! Look who's back from the dead! I sincerely apologize to my wonderful readers for how long it's been since I last updated this story. There were a few deaths in my family after which I was too distraught to write and then I had my GCSEs, which required most of my attention. Nevertheless, I hope to finish this story soon enough. Please leave a review- they encourage me to write more/better/more frequently. ;)

Chapter 5

The entire wedding hall had gone quiet and almost everybody was staring at her.

'Anjali?' Her aunt, whispered in awe. There was a moment of silence, before all hell broke loose.

People stared and gasped and spoke in loud stage whispers around the room, as Angel winced at the scene she was unwittingly causing. Really, all she had wanted was to quietly see her family again, watching from the corner while her sister had her big day. She'd never meant for this hubbub to break out. Her heart began beating faster and she unconsciously backed away from the oncoming crowd, only to bump into Soryu standing like a tall pillar of strength behind her.

'It'll be alright.' He whispered reassuringly and Angel instantly felt better, calmer. If he could be that calm in such an uncomfortable situation, she could too, after all she had been dying to see her family again.

Steeling herself, she faced the crowd, confidently striding through the tittering relatives to pull her younger sister into a tight hug.

'Preeti! I've missed you.' Angel said in a hoarse voice, using all her strength to not cry.

'I've missed you too, sis! You're not dead. Oh that's great. Although, you sure know how to make an entrance Anjali.' Her sister said, crying and laughing at the same time.

'What about you!? I can't believe you're getting married. You're ancient now!' She mocked.

'Oi, you're older than me. Now come on, Anjali. Mom and Dad are with most of the guests in the back garden. And so is my husband. I can't wait for you to meet him! Oh there's so much I have to talk to you about…' Preeti chattered on, while Angel half listened.

'It's Angel now, by the way Preeti.'

'Angel? Like what you're name means? Isn't that a bit vain?' Her sister asked, only half teasing.

'Oh shut up. I've only been here 5 minutes and you're already getting on my nerves.' Angel shot her a look.

'Ok whatever, Anja- I mean, _Angel._' Her sister giggled childishly and Angel just rolled her eyes in exasperation. When would this girl ever grow up? 'But seriously, Anjali. You really know how to pick a moment. You just had to come crashing in on my wedding day? You couldn't have let me have one day of attention to myself? I mean, you had your wedding day- all the attention was certainly on you then.' Preeti continued. Her sister had never been one to filter what comes into her head before it passed her mouth and Angel noted that 5 years hadn't changed that much atleast.

Her sister had always been the childish one. The chatterbox, the social butterfly. Angel had been the one working silently in the background at any party, making sure everything ran perfectly. However, it was Preeti who got all the praise: the one who stood out front; slim, pretty and decked up beautifully; whose mouth was constantly going, charming and befriending all those she met. Angel had never grudged being overshadowed though. It made sense. Angel was the introvert- the smart one whose talents lay with anything intelligent. While her sister went out, she stayed at home and studied. When Preeti had been out partying until 4 in the morning, Angel had been the one who covered for her in front of their parents. While her sister preferred to live her life, Angel had spent her time buried in books- focused on her career and studies. Although Angel had occasionally felt a stab of jealousy at the carefree, perhaps selfish manner her sister overlooked her and all she did for her, her own nature was far too generous to ever hold a grudge. She loved her sister and would do anything for her, and she knew her sister loved her too, even if she could be selfish every now and then. But that was to be expected from someone who had been pampered as the youngest and prettiest all her life.

Angel took her sister in with a critical eye. Preeti hadn't even realised that what she said might be perceived as hurtful or selfish. There was no spite in her- just a blissful ignorance. Angel laughed it off, as she always did, throwing an arm around her beloved baby sister.

'How could I possibly let my only sister get married without me? Don't you want me here?' Angel asked with a pout. Preeti immediately forgot her previous woes about Angel taking away the attention, and invested her energy into cheering her older sister up instead.

'Oh no! How could you think that? This wedding is much better with you around! I was so sad when we had to do everything without you. Dad's been miserable- though he hid it much better than Mama. _She_ kept crying the whole time. My wedding reminded her of yours, I suppose, and that reminded her of you and she kept going on and on and on about how both her little girls were going away.' Angel smacked her lightly.

'Be more sensitive, Mom's been through a lot.'

'And who's fault is that?' 5 years ago, Angel would have kept arguing but she'd matured a lot since then. Besides, her sister had a point. Angel felt intensely guilty at the thought of having caused her parents grief.

They stepped out into the vast garden, twinkling under the fairy lights that were strung up everywhere. Snow blanketed the trees and shrubs, giving it an ethereal contrast to the warm looking, bright marquee in the middle of the garden. She could see people inside the huge white tent, laughing, eating and generally celebrating.

'Come on,' her sister urged, 'They're all probably wondering where I am.'

'Wait! There's someone with me. Someone important- really important.' Angel gulped and stretched out a hand to Soryu who had been following the two sisters and their small entourage of relatives at a safe distance. 'This is Soryu. He's my… my…'

'Her boyfriend.' He filled in, with a faultless British accent.

'OH. MY. GOD.' Preeti's eyes bugged as she took in the tall, handsome and muscly man standing before her. She felt a twinge of jealousy. How had Anjali managed to land such a perfect looking guy? 'Not only did you manage to lose so much weight but you're dating such a man that looks like he could model for Calvin Klein? You're life has definitely rocketed in the last five years.' Angel smiled shyly, pressing closer to Soryu who looked torn between feeling uncomfortable at Preeti's disbelief, and pride at having been called a model.

'I've been working out.' Angel said in a non-committal tone, careful to not mention her work.

'Seriously? You and exercise? Don't make me laugh. You should have seen her when she was younger- like a dumpling! I wish I had a figure like yours.' Preeti laughed. Angel's eyes narrowed dangerously. Her sister had gone mad. Right now, Angel had become so thin that she was dangerously close to being malnutritioned, whereas earlier she had been a normal, healthy size.

'Your ideals on what women should look like are dangerously unrealistic. What I was, wasn't fat- it was healthy. Me right now is unhealthy. I wouldn't wish this on anybody- it's the result of a rather harrowing life.' She muttered the last part quietly but her sister had already moved on, pulling her into the Marquee with her.

Angel immediately spied her parents inside, laughing and chatting with the guests. Angel walked confidently through, the crowd of people growing silent as they recognized her- the girl who'd mysteriously disappeared after her wedding was called off under very suspicious conditions. Angel ignored the whispers around her and crept up on her mother, casually hugging her from behind.

'Missed me?' Angel asked quietly with a smile. Her father's face had blanched, the glass of wine falling from his hand. Her mother turned and gasped when she saw who it was, looking as if she'd seen a ghost.

'Anjali!'

'Whoa!' Before she knew it, Angel had been pulled into a rib crushing hug in between both her parents. Her father was a tall, stately man, slim and muscly from years of serving in the Navy. While he struck an intimidating figure, her mother was more soft and gentler, carrying herself with a Queenly air that was to be expected from high-class women. Now, however, her professionally applied make up began to run as tears poured down her face, as she cried into her daughter's shoulder.

'Oh my, we thought we'd lost you.' Angel's mother said quietly. The feeling of guilt and shame began to prick her again, only intensifying when she realised her father was crying too. The only time she had seen him cry was once in her entire life, when his mother had died. And now the usually hard, strong man was weeping like a child. Angel couldn't help the tears rolling down her own face too.

'NO! Come on! It's Preeti's wedding! It's a happy occasion. You guys can't keep crying like this. I thought you'd be happy to see me!' Angel forced herself to say the words brightly, although her voice trembled a bit. Soryu and her parents were the only ones who caught on to that however. 'I'm fine. Look at me- I'm fine. In fact I'm more than fine- _I'm happy._ This is Soryu, my uh… boyfriend.' Angel blushed furiously, Soryu registered with surprise. He had never seen her blush before.

Her parents looked shocked at her revelation and Soryu found himself suddenly nervous at meeting his girlfriend's parents. The significance of the moment had just hit him and Soryu gulped inwardly. He surreptitiously wiped his clammy hands on his expensive handkerchief, ready to shake hands with her father.

'I-uh-' To his surprise, before he could introduce himself, her father coldly cut him off.

'Later. We'll talk later.' Before Soryu could react, the stern looking man had protectively wrapped his arms around his daughter and was leading her away. Angel shot Soryu an apologetic look, but went with her father anyway.

Soryu watched jealously as her parents celebrated her arrival with as much zeal as if someone had told them that they would live forever.

'To my two beautiful daughters. May you both live long and prosperously and gain all the happiness in the world. You deserve it.' Her father toasted them and a thunderous round of applause and cheers chorused through the air.

After what seemed like forever, they had bid Preeti and her new husband farewell and the last of the wedding guests had trundled out, they were finally alone. Soryu, Angel and her parents. Oh God…

AN: I know it's pretty bad but I've lost the initial inspiration I had for this story so do forgive me. Hopefully, I'll update soon but I still have exams left so be patient with me. Also, please, please, _please_ leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After what seemed like forever, they had bid Preeti and her new husband farewell and the last of the wedding guests had trundled out, they were finally alone.

Soryu, Angel and her parents. Oh God…

Having spent the last couple of hours completely ignored, Soryu found the sudden frosty attention being shown to him by her stern parents less than appealing. The four of them sat facing each other in one of the spacious lounges on the third floor. A glittering chandelier hung from the ceiling and Soryu's keen eyes quickly noted that the room was tastefully adorned by original paintings from the Baroque period. He'd noticed that Angel's initial nervous awkwardness had melted away and she now lounged nonchalantly on the sofa next to her mom who was gently stroking her long hair. She suddenly looked a lot less scary and several years younger; more vulnerable than she liked to show. Soryu on the other hand sat rigidly opposite, his jaw tight with nervousness before eventually trying to make an attempt to break the icy silence into which they had fallen.

'I-' Before he could get more than a word out, her father cut in curtly, the intimidating man silencing even a man as tough as Soryu.

'So, you want to date our daughter, huh?' He spoke in English, an air of authority and coldness exuding from him.

'Daddy…' Angel said in a reprimanding tone, hinting him to be nice. He pursed his lips and switched to an expression that was fractionally less cold than before.

Soryu gulped, the earlier nervousness coming back, though he hid it exceptionally well.

'Yes… sir.' He said somewhat confidently, though Angel could perceive how stressed he was. She wanted to laugh- her father, to her, was the least terrifying person in the world. She'd always had a problem with authority and he'd eventually given up trying to assert his power over her. He may be the leading authority power in the Navy, bossing around his inferiors all he'd liked but in front of two headstrong daughters he was powerless.

'What's your name?'

'Soryu-' Angel began but her father cut her off with a cold glare.

'I was asking him. Is he incapable of talking for himself?' With a frown she kept quiet, though she crossed her arms across her chest to indicate her displeasure.

'Soryu Oh, sir.' He introduced himself smoothly, shaking her father's hand.

'You have a firm grip. That's good. You can tell a lot about a man from his handshake.' Just as Soryu began to relax, the next question sent both he and Angel into a state of panic.

'What do you do for a living?'

Soryu froze, unsure of how to answer this question. He couldn't possibly introduce himself to his girlfriend's parents as a mobster. What kind of parent would let their daughter date a man like him? He felt a surge of shame wash through him but before he could answer, Angel stepped in, covering up smoothly.

'He's part of a multinational organisation that has business dealings with several smaller syndicates. They've got branches in several countries- Japan, Dubai, China. He's the head of the Japanese branch. I met him in Tokyo actually.'

'Hm.' Soryu nodded and made a noise of confirmation. She hadn't lied, technically. She'd just omitted that the organisation was a criminal one. It seemed to appease her parents though, who had finally stopped eyeing him with suspicion.

'You had better take good care of my daughter. I don't want to see any tears in her eyes again.' Her father said gruffly. Angel got up and went over to Soryu, taking his large rough hands in her small ones.

'You don't need to tell him that, he keeps me happy just by being near me.' She said honestly, blushing hard. Soryu smirked at her shyness, pulling her close and planting a small kiss on the top of her head. Both parents smiled, glad that their daughter had finally found someone to keep her happy. After the catastrophe that occurred five years ago, they had been terrified that she would never recover. Though her father wouldn't admit it, he was eternally thankful to the tall young man that had rescued his daughter.

'We'd best get to bed.' Angel's mother said, pulling her husband with her- though he looked rather reluctant to leave his daughter at the hands of the handsome man that was eyeing her as if she was the most delectable thing on earth. With a lot of grumbling and scolding from his wife, he eventually left, leaving the young couple alone.

The following morning, Soryu was up at the crack of dawn, practising his usual morning work out in the beautiful, flower filled garden that spread out behind the huge house. Standing on the balcony, Angel watched absorbedly as he lunged and moved, practising his karate moves with flawless precision. He'd taken off his shirt at some point and the muscles in his arms and back rippled tantalizingly with every move.

'Hey! Whatcha doing?' A sing-song voice came from behind her. Angel whipped around to see her cousin who had stayed the night and her sister walking onto the balcony.

'Preeti? What are you doing here?'

'I came to say goodbye before we left on my honeymoon. I bumped into Samara on my way up so we came to find you. What are you doing out here anyway? It's freezing!'

'Hm? Oh, I hadn't noticed.' Angel replied vaguely, still watching Soryu.

'Oh my god! Is that Soryu? Geez that man is gorgeous! No wonder you didn't notice the cold- how could you when your mind was off fantasizing about your new boyfriend.' Her sister teased, earning a light smack. 'You know a couple of other cousins and relatives stayed over last night. Not to mention the influx of guests coming today to say goodbye before returning to India, America or wherever.' Preeti said thoughtfully.

'So?'

'So, unless you want to draw a crowd, you might want to call him back inside. Unless you don't mind sharing.'

Angel looked aghast at the idea of anyone else eyeing her man. Before she could react though, Samara chipped in:

'Too late for that!'

Looking up, the three girls saw various cousins and aunts watching avidly as Soryu went through his paces. He really did cut a striking figure and being sweaty and shirtless just made him all the more irresistible. Scowling, she grabbed one of his shirts from their suitcase and stomped downstairs.

'Soryu!'

'Hm?' He turned around in surprise, his fierce expression softening when he saw Angel's face.

'Put this on.' She thrust the shirt at him, a frown still on her face.

'What's the matter?' He asked confusedly, pulling on the woolly blue shirt. Had he done something wrong?

'Nothing- it's just really cold and I don't want you getting sick.' She lied, too embarrassed to tell him the real reason. Following her gaze, Soryu caught sight of the crowd of people watching him from various spots in the house. Smirking, he turned back to Angel.

'Don't tell me you're jealous.'

'What! I-I'm not jealous!' She spluttered indignantly.

'You don't need to be. The only woman I have eyes for is you and you know that.' He pulled her close, leaning in for a kiss.

'S-Soryu! We can't! Everyone's watching!' She blushed furiously, casting her eyes away.

'Hm? How can I stop when you pull cute faces like that?' He teased, before reluctantly letting her go.

'Cute? I'm not cute! I'm tough and scary!' She said, though her adorable expression completely undermined that.

'Pfft! Haha. Sure.' He couldn't help laughing as her expression turned into a cute frown.

'Oh you want a piece of me? Take that!' Moving fast, she gathered a fist full of snow and hurled it at him, catching him unawares. 'Ha ha!' She laughed joyously, though her triumphant expression faded fast as Soryu retaliated and she dove for cover. With that, she'd started a full-blown snowball fight as Soryu chased her around the huge garden. Finally, he cornered her, gathering an armful of snow and dropping it on her head. Blinking snow out of her eyes, she looked up dazedly, giving him just the vulnerable opportunity he needed to pull her up into his arms and press a kiss against her cold lips. Though she was soaked through and covered with snow, she forgot all feeling of cold as a tingling warmth washed through her at his touch. His soft kiss turned more passionate as he backed her up against a fence, hidden from view by a large bush. Finally coming up for breath, their lips parted, though he never relinquished his hold on her.

'What was _that_?' She breathed heavily, struggling to catch a breath.

'Remember our bet? You owe me a hundred pounds and a much sweeter reward that I intend to claim tonight.' He smiled evilly at her, enjoying teasing her.

No longer lost in the heat of passion and the warmth from running around gone, Angel noticed the freezing temperature as she shivered in her thin wet shirt.

'I-I'm f-f-freezing!' She said through chattering teeth.

'Tch, come on. Last thing I need is you getting sick.' Soryu rolled his eyes as if it was a pain but he watched her with concern, immediately getting her a blanket and a towel when they got inside. Finally they were both clean, dry and warm, enjoying Christmas day with her parents after bidding Preeti farewell. Angel was thrilled to see how well Soryu got along with her mother- being kind, charming and well mannered went a long way with her. Her father was still grumpy and tried to assert his dominance at any opportunity. They were both extremely competitive- from who could decorate the tree the best and put up all the lights to who was the strongest when it came to lifting and putting away heavy items left over from the wedding. Angel rolled her eyes at their childish, though hilariously entertaining displays of manliness. Eventually, she convinced both of them to shut up and sit down as she finished off the rest of the work herself because they'd both made more of a mess in their competitiveness than they had helped.

By the end of the day, they'd all worn themselves out. Angel finally let herself relax as she snuggled next to Soryu with a huge bowl of popcorn as all four of them watched a Christmas film that was running for the tenth year in a row on the telly.

'I can't believe they're still showing this. Every single Christmas.' Angel sighed, mouthing along to the dialogues that she now knew off by heart.

'I actually haven't seen this one before.' Soryu admitted. 'When I was in boarding school, we used to watch these kinds of films at Christmas but since I returned home, Christmas has never really been a big affair.'

'Well, in that case, I'm glad you got to spend Christmas with us. It's really a miracle that my parents have taken to you so well. This has been one of my favourite Christmases ever!'

'I guess that's Christmas magic.' He chuckled dryly, though he wasn't too sure about the her-father-has-taken-to-him-well part.

'My daughter coming home after so many years and finally looking happy again: that really is magic!' Her mother laughed, overhearing their conversation.

A week later, they finally returned to the airport, after a rather teary goodbye.

'But you only just got here!' Her mother protested.

'I told you that I can't stay past New Years, I've got a lot of work pending.' Angel sighed unhappily, wishing she didn't have to leave. But Soryu couldn't leave the Ice Dragons alone any more and she was desperately needed back at Interpol.

'I'll visit again, I promise. You don't have to wait 5 years this time.' With a sad smile she waved goodbye as Soryu took her hand and led her inside the airport.

'Don't be sad, love. We'll come back soon.' He whispered, squeezing her hand comfortingly. She smiled- she had the best of both worlds! She'd regained her home and her family but she didn't have to let go of her new life either. Her future was bright- with Soryu by her side and a job that she loved. She couldn't be happier. Finally, she was home.

_Fin_


End file.
